Relief
by kaorinin
Summary: Those who believes, will always find a relief./Fic kedua untuk Aku No Hana, kali ini berbasis pada manganya./Warning inside, please read carefully./Mind to R&R?


**Disclaimer**: Aku No Hana, written by Shuzo Oshimi.

**Warning**: Fic ini banyak mengambil isi/percakapan/kata-kata/latar belakang dari chapter 53-54, kalo belum baca atau bahkan ngga tau ini manga apa dijamin cuma akan mengernyitkan dahi.

Semacam pemuas diri karena ngga ada (atau belum? semoga nanti ada) chapter spesial sudut pandangnya Nakamura Sawa. Minim dialog, yang ada hanya flashback dan kata hati (aih)

* * *

"Kasuga,"

Deburan ombak pantai memecah keheningan.

"Jangan pernah kembali lagi ke sini."

_...?_

* * *

**Relief**

written by **kaorinin**

.

.

.

1 tahun setelahnya.

"Takako, aku sudah mengirimkan uang bulananmu, ya."

"Hn, sebenarnya Ayah tak perlu repot-repot. Aku juga di sini kan sambil kerja."

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya beberapa kok. Kami malah takut kalau uang kiriman kami malah lebih kecil jumlahnya daripada gajimu,"

Tawa Ayah terdengar ceria.

Aku tersenyum. "Ya, terima kasih."

"Sudah ya, kapan-kapan pulanglah ke rumah menengok kami."

"Hn,"

'CLEK'

Kasuga menaruh kembali gagang telepon ith di tempatnya. Kemudian ia beranjak membereskan sisa-sisa makanan yang masih bertumpuk di meja, bekas pesta kecil-kecilan semalam tadi. Ia dan Tokiwa juga beberapa teman masa SMA mereka berkumpul di apartemen milik Kasuga. Menghabiskan malam dengan cerita dan canda masa lalu.

Masa lalu.

Terkadang Kasuga seperti bermimpi. Ia masih berada di masa lalunya, latar belakang pegunungan Gunma yang sunyi, ramai lalu-lalang pengendara sepeda, udara yang sejuk dan menyegarkan.

Juga Nakamura Sawa.

Dengan rambut pendek selehernya dan kacamata yang bertengger di kedua matanya.

Tapi seperti masa kini, ia berada di sana bersama Tokiwa. Dengan lembar-lembar penuh kata, berderet mengisi relung-relung hatinya. Tak terelak lagi hitungan canda juga tawa yang menghiasi wajah mereka. Bersama tiap sentuhan yang memeluk jiwa.

Kasuga masih bersama Tokiwa.

* * *

_"Kasuga,"_

_"Ayo kita pergi bersama-sama."_

_"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk membawaku ke sana? Ke balik pegunungan itu."_

_"_...to the outer side,_"_

.

.

.

"Sawa, kau belum berangkat?"

Sawa menoleh dan mendapati ibunya berdiri di belakangnya. Wajahnya mengguratkan tanda tanya.

"Iya, aku pergi sekarang."

Tahukah kamu?

Apa arti dilahirkan? Apa arti menjalani kehidupan? Apa arti bergerak menuju lintasan, ke luar lintasan? Pergi berkeliling dunia, menetap di satu tempat? Memendam rasa cinta, benci, kemarahan? Dibenci, diolok-olok, dipermainkan?

Tahukah kamu arti kesendirian? Rasa sepi dan kehilangan?

Sudah 4 tahun ini Sawa berjuang mengendalikan dirinya. _"The other self" _begitu kata dokter yang beberapa tahun silam sering menemuinya. Memberinya berbagai macam obat, yang ketika itu dibuang di tepi danau tempat ia biasa berkumpul dengan Kasuga.

Ia tidak mengerti. Mengapa ia diberi hidup jika pada akhirnya banyak yang menginginkan Sawa untuk mati juga?

Mereka membencinya. Mungkin seumur hidup mereka. Jauh, jauh, jauh di lubuk hati mereka. Jauh di relung hati mereka. Jauh di dasar yang gelap dan suram.

Mereka tidak menginginkan kehadiran Sawa.

Sawa hanya membuang diri sebelum dibuang. Mengentak sebelum dihentak. Membenci sebelum dibenci.

Sawa menangis sebelum ia mengerti artinya. Sebelum ia tahu bagaimana caranya.

Tapi tak ada yang mengerti. Seperti Sawa yang juga tidak mengerti.

* * *

_"Kita telah membuat kontrak."_

_"Nakamura-_san_,"_

.

.

.

Layaknya seseorang yang membuat kontrak dengan iblis, Kasuga juga harus merelakan sesuatu untuk kontraknya dengan Sawa.

Ia tidak pernah tahu sesuatu itu apa. Sesuatu itu terenggut begitu saja, tanpa ia tahu, tanpa ia sadar.

Dan sudah cukup terlambat untuk membatalkan kontrak begitu ia tahu sesuatu itu.

Sesuatu itu adalah hatinya.

Ia tidak pernah memuja Nakamura seperti ia memuja Nanako. Ia tidak pernah mengagungkannya sedikitpun. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah berada di sisinya, siang dan malam. Mengikutinya ke manapun ia pergi, menuruti apa pun kemauannya. Otaknya sudah tidak bisa berpikir, sudah tidak bisa memberi tahu lagi yang mana yang benar dan salah. Semua waktunya mengalir bagai air jika bersama dengan Nakamura.

Begitulah harga hati yang sudah hilang direnggut oleh Nakamura.

* * *

_"Mengapa kau mendorongku? Ketika dulu di malam festival."_

.

.

.

Ada yang pernah mengatakan, pantai adalah tempat terbaik untuk menghapus dosa-dosa yang telah dilakukan. Seperti ombak yang meluruhkan pasir, dosa-dosa pun akan diampuni Tuhan jika kau berkesungguhan untuk menghapusnya.

"Entahlah, aku sudah lupa."

Nakamura tidak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya meminta maaf. Bagaimana ia merangkai kata untuk menjelaskan isi hatinya. Bagaimana ia bisa mengungkapkan dengan rinci apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Ia hanya tahu jika matahari yang terbenam di barat, akan muncul lagi keesokan harinya dari timur. Kesalahan dan penyesalannya, akan digantikan dengan rasa yang baru. Air mata kesedihannya, akan tergantikan dengan senyuman tulus.

Dan begitu juga dengan semua kasihnya terhadap Kasuga, yang bahkan ia sendiri pun tidak pernah menyadari tumbuh bersemi dalam hatinya.

* * *

"You're a normal person, Kasuga._"_

_._

_._

_._

Kita bukan lagi bangkai-bangkai hidup yang memenuhi kota. Bukan lagi sampah-sampah bau yang terseok terinjak penduduk. Bukan lagi pengamat kehidupan yang membenci arti hidup itu sendiri.

Dan mengapa Nakamura masih terlihat begitu jauh dari dirinya? Terlihat begitu berbeda.

Tapi karena itulah Nakamura masih terlihat begitu indah.

Seperti bintang. Semakin jauh, semakin berpijar indah, semakin terlihat berbeda dari isi langit yang lain.

Semakin jauh untuk digapai.

* * *

_"_Thanks God._"_

_._

_._

_._

Jika matahari rela tenggelam untuk memberi kesempatan bulan bersinar indah, maka mungkin Tuhan memberi sebuah kehidupan baru untuk mereka berdua.

_The outer side._

Mereka telah menunaikan janji masa lalu mereka.

Pergi ke balik pegunungan. Temukan hidup yang baru.

Meski tidak bersama-sama.

* * *

"You're a normal person, Kasuga._"_

_._

_._

_._

..._and we are_.

**End.**

.

.

.

**Author's note...**

Well... iya emang otak lagi kekurangan serotonin banget, ditambah hormon-hormon pra-menstrual yang urgh-kok-belom-ilang-juga. Terus akhirnya ngabisin chapter Aku No Hana h-1 ujian kemarin :))

...dan menemukan (hampir?) ending kalau Kasuga sama Tokiwa.

Sawa dengan hidupnya sendiri, yang tenang.

Ah... sebenernya butuh temen untuk spazzing manga ini. Karena sebenernya manga ini bagus... cuma, yah. Begitulah.

.

.

.

_ditulis ketika galau sosialisasi proposal dan skripsi... juga logbook._


End file.
